STRAWBERRY PRINCESS (KOREAN CINDERELLA STORY)
by KimElsa17
Summary: Kim Luhan seorang yeoja yg trauma akibat meninggal nya eommanya,harus tinggal bersama ibu&2 kakak laki2 gaimana kisah hidupnya didalam keluarga itu?dan kisah cintanya disekolah?/PEMBUHUH!Luhan yg menyebabkan eomma nya mati/ketua kelas akan membunuhmu kalau kau melihat seperti itu/banyak siswa yg melihat nya membawa suntikan..Ketua kelas itu pecandu/-Ayo kita mati bersama
Title : STRAWBERRY PRINCESS

(KOREAN CINDERELLA STORY)

By : KimElsa17

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

Wu Jongdae (Chen)

etc

PS : (nama marga berubah demi kelangsungan hidup cerita :D)

Genre : Gender Switch/GS,School Life,Family,Humor dikit.

Rate : T

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Banjir Typo,Amberadul(?),Keluar dari sistem EYD,Alur nyungsep(?),Kedrama2 an,Drama picisan,Abal2,Gaje,Labil sama kaya authornya.. Author nya amatir,-_-

Y

G

.

.

.

.

...

Seoul 01 Januari 2009

Disebuah kamar rumah sakit yg megah dan elit,Disana seorang wanita berumur sekitar 28 tahun sedang terbaring agak lemah ia memperhatikan seorang dokter wanita yg seumuran dengan nya dan sedang memeriksa keadaan nya. Dokter itu adalah Sahabat nya sendiri sekaligus Dokter pribadinya,yg telah merawatnya sekitar 5 tahun.

Disisi kanan wanita itu,seorang yeoja mungil sedang tertidur lelap.

Dokter itu mendekat menatap nya lega. "Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Tanya Dokter itu pelan.

"Ya,aku merasa sangat nyaman sekarang"Jawabnya

"Besok,kau akan pulang ke Jepang bukan?"Tanya Dokter itu lagi.

"Ya" Jawabya.

Dokter itu memalingkan arah matanya ke yeoja mungil yg sedang terlelap itu,Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut yeoja mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Dia tidur seperti aku"

"Benarkah"

"Ya,aku suka memainkan jariku saat aku tidur,dan anakmu juga melakukan hal yg sama denganku."Jelasnya.

"Mungkin dia merasa nyaman melakukan itu"Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu ingat akan sesuatu "Ah,aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu,aku membelinya ketika aku di Jepang"Ucapnya sambil memberikan benda itu,Dokter itu pun bingung sambil memegang benda pemberian sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di toko antik disana,anggap saja itu adalah ucapan terimakasih ku karena selama ini kau telah merawatku".Kata wanita itu lembut.

"Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu karena kau tetap menjadi sahabat jarak kita berjauhan,kau selalu ada untukku."Ia tersenyum bahagia,lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya.

Pagi nya wanita itu sudah berada di depan rumah sakit sembari memegang erat tangan mungil anaknya.

"Kalau tahun depan kau kemari,Apakah kau bisa berjanji padaku,kalau kita akan saling menghaiskan waktu bersama dengan kedua anak kita?''Tanya Dokter itu.

"Tentu aku berjanji,Pastikan kau akan membawa putra mu,dan aku rasa putri ku dan putra mu akan menjadi teman yg baik sama seperti kita".

"Itu pasti" Jawabnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah melihat sahabatnya masuk kedalam mobil jemputan dan melambai kan tangan nya,Dokter itu pun hanya dapat membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yg menyiratkan kata Selamat jalan,Semoga selamat dalam perjalanan,dan Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.

...

Seoul 17 Februari 2010

Rumah sakit yg setahun lalu ia datangi sekarang sudah lumayan jauh itu masuk ke rumah sakit,namun bukan untuk dirawat kembali,tetapi ia ingin menemui sahabat karibnya. Ia menuju ke ruangan tempat sahabatnya itu berada,Ketika sampai ia merasa ada yg berbeda ada nama dokter itu lagi didepan pintu ruangannya,melainkan nama dokter lain yg asing baginya.

"Mungkin ruangan nya pindah"Batinnya,Disaat ia kebingungan tiba-tiba ada seorang suster yg lewat,Ia pun memanggilnya.

"Permisi Suster,Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?''

"Tentu"Ucap suster itu

"Ruangan Dokter Oh Hana dimana ya?"

Suster itu agak bingung,ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Em,..begini,Dokter Oh Hana sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini"Jawab suster itu pelan.

"Apakah dia pindah?"Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Dia- maksud saya Dokter Oh telah meninggal 2 minggu yg lalu"Jawabnya sangat pelan

"Apa kau bercanda?"Tanya wanita itu dengan nada yg sangat keras,

Suster itu menggeleng.

Mata wanita itu membulat,kaget dan tidak percaya,Dokter Oh telah meninggal,sahabat karibnya telah meninggal tanpa ia ketahui,bagaimana bisa itulah pertanyaan yg terngiang di pikirannya.

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanyanya lagi dengan raut muka yg hampir menangis.

"Saya tidak enak mengucapkannya,tapi Dokter Oh meninggal bukan karena sakit,melainkan bunuh diri"

Wanita itu benar-benar terkejut,ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yg ia rasakan,kecewa,sedih,kehilanagan dan marah semua nya campur aduk,air matanya terus saja mengalir,isakan tangisannya pun tidak bisa ditahan sekalli ia kembali disaat terakhir mereka bersama,tak akan ia lepasakan pelukan hangat sahabatnya pada waktu itu.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri ,wanita itu pun kembali ke hotel,begitu sampai ia langsung memeluk mungil itu kebingungan akan tinggah eomma nya yg menangis sambil terisak.

"Eomma kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Eomma minta maaf sayang,Eomma tidak bisa menjaga tante Hana,Eomma tidak bisa mengenalkan mu dengan putranya,Eomma minta maaf atas keterlambatan eomma"Jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Eomma dengarkan luhan,luhan tidak ingin melihat eomma menangis lagi,luhan akan selalu ada untuk eomma,Dan jika luhan dan putra tante oh memang akan ditakdirkan bertemaan,kamj pasti akan bertemu suatu saaat nanti,Eomma janji jangan menangis lagi"Ucapnya sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Pinky swear"kata yeoja itu sembari mengulurkan jari kelingking nya

"Pinky swear"Ulang wanita itu sembari membalas uluran jari kelingking anaknya.

T B C

Preview next chap :

"Apa kau peri buah?"

"…."

"-Oh iya aku penggemar peri,peri gigi sering datang kerumahku"

"…."

"Kenalkan aku Peterpan teman nya Tinkerbell,ah namamu pasti Tinkerbell kan?"

WARNING : Sesi curhat Author abal2 -_-

#maksa banget TBC nya-oh Halo..halo hay saya Author baru di dunia fanfiction ini ^^,, saya juga baru pertama kali ngepublish ff.. jadi mohon dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dan yg paling penting mohon bantuan nya para sunbae ^^ ?\bingungmaunulisapalagi .. YG PASTI SALAM KENAL SEMUANYA~

REVIEW? phulies~ ToT


End file.
